


Does It Matter

by n_nami



Series: Golden Rule 'verse [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Time, Frotting, M/M, really what's a bit of frotting between best rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Aomine's eighteenth birthday party, Taiga sleeps over. In Aomine's bed. Which might not have been the smartest idea, in hindsight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does It Matter

**Author's Note:**

> A big Thank You to my friend [Jay](kagamindaiki.tumblr.com)for betaing this one!

“We're going to celebrate Dai-chan's eighteenth birthday next Saturday,” Momoi said to Kuroko, while Taiga stood right beside them on the streetball court. “You should bring Kagamin, too.”

“Eh, I don't know... Aomine can't stand me, and the feeling is kind of mutual,” Taiga threw in, scratching the back of his head, trying to take the bite out of it with a lopsided smile.

Momoi smiled her one-thousand-megawatt, I-don't-think-so smile at him and shook her head. “Trust me. It's going to be fun, and it will be even more fun if you're there.”

Taiga shrugged. “In that case, if Kuroko goes, I'll be there, too.”

***

Momoi hasn't been wrong, Taiga has to admit.

Except that once old teammates, friends from school, the other 'miracles' and various other rivals have all left, it's 4 am and Kuroko deadpans, “Dibs on the rest of the couch.”

Taiga rolls his eyes. It's not like he'd even be able to sleep on the couch, since what little remains after Momoi already took up half of it is too small for him anyway. “Well, then I guess I'll go get the next train to--”

“Don't you live on the other side of town? Like Tetsu?” Aomine interrupts him, frowning.

That makes Taiga look up from where he's sitting on the floor. “Yes?”

Aomine waves him off and turns around in the doorway. “Don't be stupid, you don't need to take the train at this time of night. We have an extra futon. It doesn't fit in the living room, but we can roll it out in my room.”

Taiga doesn't even know if he could look any more surprised. “Really?”

“Yeah, 'course. My parents don't mind. They thought we'd have a lot more over night guests, anyway,” Aomine snorts. “C'mon.”

It's not even a big deal. The futon is already prepared, and Taiga only uses some borrowed mouthwash, slips out of all of his clothes except for his underwear, and into the futon.

It's soft and cozy and smells a bit strange, but it's not like Taiga can just roll over and sleep. He hasn't been in Aomine's room all evening and he kind of can't stop looking at the posters on the wall, the books laying around, the mess on the desk. Can't stop watching the rise and fall of Aomine's chest on the bed, either.

Aomine hasn't fallen asleep, that's for sure. He tosses and turns, until he eventually lies down on his back, hands under his head, staring at the ceiling. In order for him to not be too obvious but obvious enough, Taiga mirrors him, eyes wide open.

After countless minutes, Aomine clears his throat.

“Oi, Kagami.“

“Huh?“ Taiga doesn't even pretend to sound sleepy. He's not. Tired, yes, but not sleepy.

“Do you have a girlfriend?“

There's a 'none of your business' and maybe a 'what's it to you' on the tip of Taiga's tongue in reply to the lame attempt at conversation, but he's too tired to snap at someone who generously lets him stay over. “Nah. Why're you asking?“

“Just 'cause. I thought you were the kind of guy to receive confessions left and right in high school.” Aomine's voice is deep and smooth, just a little amusement swinging in his words.

Taiga snorts, dismissing the thought. “I don't have time for that anyway. How about you? Momoi scaring them off or do you manage that all on your own?”

“She does, actually, and I don't really mind. I'm too busy and it's not as important as the other guys all make it out to be, if you ask me.”

“They do?”

“Yes, even our third-years back when I started high school were totally focused on girls alone. Some only wanted to play basketball to become popular, imagine that.”

Taiga can hear the eye-roll in that sentence.

He shrugs again, even if he's not sure if Aomine even sees it. “The only one of our team who has a girlfriend is Furi, and he isn't one to brag about it, and the rest of us don't ask.”

“Furi?”

“Furihata, point guard? Starter since Izuki went to university?”

“Ah, the guy who pissed his pants in front of Akashi in our first Winter Cup?” Aomine chuckles.

“That one,” Taiga snickers, remembering the scene all too well.

“And he has a girlfriend?”

“Since our first year, actually.”

Aomine hums. “Some of my teammates have had a girl here and there, but it never lasts that long. They mostly brag about the sex or losing their virginity. It's pretty pathetic if you ask me.”

“I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree. It can't be such a huge change, right?” Taiga mumbles.

“Nah,” Aomine sighs.

“I don't believe sex is all it's cranked up to be.”

“Me neither. Ah, but Kagami... different topic, do you smell that?”

“What?”

“The futon. It reeks like... oh no.”

“What is it?”

“I think Wakamatsu puked on it last time he stayed over. My mom washed it a couple of times, so I thought it was fine, but now that I'm... yeah, no, get out of there.” Aomine gets up to tug at the corner of the futon.

“I didn't want to complain,” Taiga admits, but does as he's told.

“Yeah, but I will complain if it stinks up my room. C'mon, we can share the bed.”

Taiga only hesitates for a moment. Again, too tired to protest. What's sharing a bed between two guys? “Yeah, sure.”

“There. Won't hurt anyone in the hallway.” Aomine claps his hands and slips back under the covers after he threw the futon out and closed the door.

Taiga follows him and remembers to keep a respectable distance between them before he lays down on his back. The duvet and cushion have an unmistakable smell to them – earthy and warm, like sandalwood and something inherently Aomine. It makes Taiga's head spin, even though he doesn't want to think further about it.

“So, where were we?” Aomine looks over, still wide awake.

“Sex,” says Taiga, unceremoniously.

“Ah, yes.”

Taiga cackles at the thought that hits him all of a sudden.

“Get your mind out of the gutter,” Aomine pokes him in the ribs, but Taiga can hear the smile in his voice. “Pervert.”

He doesn't dare to look over when he answers, “Seems like you could follow my thought, so. Pervert yourself.”

Aomine snorts out a laugh and doesn't answer.

For a minute, they just rest in silence, before Taiga realizes that he's faced with a once-in-a-lifetime chance. “Hey, can I ask you something pretty personal?”

“Dude, we just talked about sex and losing our virginity,” Aomine deadpans.

“Shut up,” Taiga grouses.

“Make me,” Aomine smirks.

“Okay, that sounded dirty.”

Aomine smirks some more and deflects the obvious tension between them. “You wanted to ask me something?”

“Yeah, um... I asked him once, he wouldn't answer me, so... you and Kuroko. What was that about in middle school?”

Aomine has the audacity to snicker. “You asking because you're curious or jealous?”

Taiga actually has to think about it for a second, which makes Aomine perk up. “Curious,” he hurries to answer.

“Right. Whatever you're thinking, it's true. Tetsu and I dated for a while.”

“Oh.”

“It broke apart after I lost my enthusiasm for basketball. Lasted barely a couple months.”

“Huh.”

“You are jealous.”

“No, I'm not.”

“Don't lie to me about this, Kagami, you can't. I know how Tetsu can make you feel on the court. All powerful, like no one can stop you, in perfect sync with you.”

“It's not like I have feelings for him,” Taiga blurts out, aware of how defensive he sounds, but unwilling to explore the reasons for that.

“Whatever you tell yourself to sleep at night, big boy.”

Taiga bristles at Aomine's playful, knowing tone. “Shut up, idiot. Besides, you're gay?”

“Bi. I knew it pretty early on, that boobs weren't the only thing that did it for me. Since Tetsu, actually.” Aomine sounds nonchalant, like it's the most natural thing to talk about.

Taiga swallows, tries to get the knot in his stomach to quiet down. The atmosphere between them has somehow shifted. There's cocky self-assurance oozing from Aomine, and it's not leaving Taiga unaffected. Never has, actually, since the first time they stepped onto the court together. Electricity is sparking in the air, and Taiga is hyper-aware of every little move of Aomine's body, so close to his, just as if they would play one-on-one. After three years, their reactions to each other are more and more based on instinct alone instead of trying to read the other one, and Taiga feels it more than ever.

So he decides to admit this to his favorite rival, too. “I never thought about it, you know. It never came up.” This time, Taiga's shrug jostles the mattress, and even if Aomine doesn't see it in the almost-darkness of the bedroom, he feels it.

Aomine turns his head towards him then, and if Taiga wouldn't know any better, he'd classify the look on his face as a leer. “You're a virgin, then?”

Taiga nods, unashamed. “Nothing wrong with being a virgin at eighteen.”

“Yeah.”

“You, too, then?”

Aomine nods as well. “So what.”

“So... you didn't even get to second base with Kuroko?” Taiga can't help but ask, definitely curious now, no matter the fact that it's an epically bad idea to ask at all. And non of his business.

Aomine doesn't seem to mind. “You know we're basketball players. No idea what you're talking about.”

“It's an American expression. Second base means touching above clothes, heavy petting.”

Aomine rolls halfway onto his side and chuckles. “Like this?”

Taiga gasps as a large hand cups his cock through his boxers, rubs gently and leaves with an upwards stroke.

“Like this,” he agrees around a surprised moan.

“What, don't tell me this feels so much different than when you touch yourself?”

“You think?”

Taiga feels bold, so he returns the favor in the blink of an eye, covers Aomine's already half-hard dick with his hand, only the thin, silky fabric of Aomine's boxers separating them. He feels the muscles in Aomine's lower stomach tensing up, feels smooth skin under the palm of his hand, and holds on to Aomine's slim hips with his other hand. As much as he's never thought about who to lose his virginity to and which gender they might be, the image in front of him is enough to send his mind reeling.

Aomine has his eyes closed as he groans in response, lips full and slack and so tempting. “Damn,” he huffs. “No, I didn't get that far with Tetsu.”

Taiga rolls his palm over the hardening bulge, fingertips grazing over sensitive balls. It doesn't feel much different from his own... equipment, but it's different. The good, exciting kind of different. “Why are we still talking about Kuroko when I've got my hand around your cock?”

“You started all this, dumbass,” Aomine's hand returns to its former position on Taiga's boxers, starting to stroke firmer, his other hand drawing Taiga closer towards him. 

“No, I didn't.”

Aomine smirks. “You kind of did.”

“You kind of did, too, idiot,” Taiga hisses, feels the pressure in his lower abdomen curl into something pleasant and urgent.

“Still, if you don't want me to talk about Tetsu, make me shut up. Or else I'm gonna tell you all about, let's see--”

There's a clear dare in there, and Taiga is not one to pass up on a dare from Aomine, of all people. So Taiga leans over and covers Aomine's lips with his, drowning out his groan with what has to be the world's sloppiest, messiest kiss. Aomine isn't slow on the uptake, either, because within seconds, his tongue is licking across Taiga's bottom lip, slipping into his mouth. Taiga's nerve endings are tingling, in the all too positive way.

“Fuck, you better not start something you can't finish,” Taiga manages to huff between kisses.

“Who says I won't?” Aomine grins against Taiga's lips when they meet yet again, and the hand on Taiga's hips pulls him over, pulls so insistently that he eventually gives up and rolls on top of Aomine.

The shift of position is overwhelming to say the least. For the first time, Taiga has all the time in the world to look down at Aomine, study his fine features, the curve of his mouth, the shape of his nose. Aomine's dark eyes are a bit glazed over, his lips slack and reddened, his hair a mess. The way he's looking at Taiga all but begs him to fuck Aomine, but Taiga doesn't have the patience, not when he feels the pulsing of Aomine's cock under his thigh.

“Kagami,” Aomine moans and pushes down on the small of his back with a foot curled around Taiga's waist. “C'mon.”

“Are you begging?” Taiga smirks, even though he slips his right leg over Aomine's left, so he's fully kneeling between Aomine's thighs.

“No,” Aomine protests, and it comes out like a whine.

“Damn. Sounded like one to me. Actually made me consider, you know,” Taiga nods down at his crotch.

“Aw, come on!”

Taiga rubs his hard dick against the inside of Aomine's right thigh and waits.

“Seriously, fuck you, Kagami. You don't get to work me up like this and then...” Aomine is blushing, and Taiga has to admit that it's ten kinds of cute, how he avoids Taiga's eyes and tries not to let on how much he wants this, needs this. “Bastard!”

“So what are you feeling, all worked up and all?” Taiga reaches down, grabbing Aomine's hips since he tried to rub up against him.

“I'm horny, you asshat. So at least get me off here,” Aomine almost pouts, and Taiga has to correct himself inwardly, even though he'd never say it out loud – this is the most adorable Aomine has ever looked.

He still waits, though.

“Please,” Aomine eventually whines, low in his throat, around a rough growl, and it's enough to send Taiga's remaining patience ablaze with fierce, unstoppable lust.

He doesn't think much about it, just leans down to slot their bodies together, aligning his cock with Aomine's, creating much needed friction as he ruts down, drags their cotton-covered dicks against each other's. It's both innocent and filthy, and Aomine's hips jerk helplessly under his at the first few thrusts. The rhythm is sloppy and barely there, since they're both impatient and inexperienced, and it could be better, Taiga knows.

After the first few, startled moans ebb out between them, Taiga digs his fingertips into Aomine's hips. “Relax. Just let me,” he groans, an order, a demand that makes Aomine's eyes snap back to his, pupils blown wide as he pants.

“If you think so,” he says, not without blushing again. 

Taiga gets the feeling that he's quite embarrassed about all this, but he can't find but feel incredibly turned on by it.

Taiga starts with an easy roll of his pelvis, not too intense yet, but in absolute control of the motion. On the down stroke, he moves firmer, pressing against Aomine in a way that almost makes himself come embarrassingly fast.

“Shit,” Aomine curses. “Fuck, that's good. Do that again.”

And Taiga does, with a smile on his hips, and watches in delight as Aomine throws his head back on a deep, instinctive moan. Without stopping their new found rhythm, Taiga leans down to entangle his hand in the dark blue strands of Aomine's hair, latch his lips onto Aomine's neck, nibbles over his Adam's Apple, up to his jaw, to his earlobe, bites it softly, licks it, grazes his teeth down Aomine's jaw again to get back to his lips.

Aomine surges up into him, back bowing, lips slack and open as they connect with Taiga's. He kisses without holding back, sucking on Taiga's bottom lip until it feels swollen, licking over the inside of Taiga's upper lip until he's as much a trembling mess as Aomine already is, tongues tangling between their mouth without any clue of how to handle this, how to do this right, but in any way, just keep doing it because it feels perfect.

Taiga gets it, then. For giving up control over the movements of their hips, Aomine has taken control over the kiss, and they're back in balance. To his own surprise, he's very okay with this arrangement.

So A-okay with this, actually, that he doesn't even notice how his thrusts became harder and faster, pushing their dicks together in an almost painful manner, squeezed between their stomachs.

The kiss breaks apart, then, and at the picture of Aomine beneath him, writhing and moaning from just feeling his cock move against his, he's done. Taiga looks into Aomine's hungry, blazing eyes when he breaks down with a moan and spills into his boxers.

“Kagami,” Aomine sighs, soft and appreciative all the same. “Shit, you just creamed your pants for me, god, that's hot--”

His lips drop open and with a quiet 'Oh,' Aomine's hips rub against his from beneath, and Taiga feels his cock throb and twitch against his, boxers becoming damp from his come. It takes all of Taiga's remaining strength to hold himself upright with his elbows and not crush Aomine underneath him.

They stare at each other for a while, busy with catching their breath.

“You good?” Aomine asks after countless moments.

“Yeah,” Taiga answers, without having to think about it. Because he is. Good and satisfied and ready to fall over and sleep.

So he does the falling over part, notices the sticky come in his boxers sloshing around.

“That's gonna be one hell of an uncomfortable walk of shame tomorrow morning,” Taiga grouses without venom.

“Take some of my underwear,” Aomine yawns. “Just shut up and sleep, alright?”

“Yeah, alright.”

***

When Taiga wakes up the next morning, Aomine is already in the bathroom, but sticks his head into the room five minutes later, asking Taiga to join them for breakfast. Taiga does enough wash-up to be presentable and gratefully accepts the pancakes Aomine's mom offers to him and Kuroko.

After the first two stacks are gone, she smiles at Taiga, sounding fond as she says, “My, you eat as much as Daiki. I never thought I'd see the day.”

“The pancakes are delicious, Aomine-san,” Taiga grins. “And I'm a growing boy.”

Aomine shoots him a suggestive look and raises his eyebrow almost unnoticeable. Apart from that, he doesn't comment on anything that has happened the night before.

Kuroko looks from Aomine to Taiga, observing, reading their mannerisms. Taiga can see it in his eyes that he already knows with a 80 % certainty what exactly happened, and that he can't decide whether or not to feel happy about it or not.

After all, Taiga has been with Kuroko almost all day, every day for three years now. No matter what pokerface he puts on, Taiga can see right through it.

Judged by his second eyebrow joining the first, high up on his forehead, so does Aomine.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's officially a 'verse now. The sequel is already written. The title of the 'verse means exactly what you think it means.


End file.
